Friends Aren't Always Friends (1)
by NekoNyanNyan3
Summary: Gwen and Bridgette get into a fight, Will they make up? Find out in this story! Please enjoy! I'm new at this! anyway, This happened to me and a friend on a chat box, No mean reviews please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my First Fan-Fiction, I know it probably will be bad, but please don't be mean, I'm really new at this!

* * *

One Morning,

"Mom, I'm gonna go to Bridgette's house." Gwen says with a smile on her face.

"Okay, But don't stay there too long."

"Ok, Bye Mom!"

At Bridgette's Place..

_**Knock!**_

"Coming!"

...

"Hi Gwen!"

"Hi Bridgette!"

"So what are we gonna talk about today?" asks Bridgette bored.

"I don't know! Um, talk about Geoff and Duncan?"

"Alright, Let's get some snacks though."

**1 half hour later..(Yeah, do you really wanna hear their conversation?)**

"I can't believe you hate Duncan!" Gwen says, her face getting red.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Bridgette answers with a frown.

"Oh? Then you mean to say Duncan is too bad? I can't be with a guy like him?"

"No! I didn't mean you can't be with him! I meant you should just take a break!" Bridgette says almost getting red.

"Maybe we should just take a break too!" Gwen says angrily.

"...Huh?.."

"I said, Maybe we should just take a break from being friends!" Gwen says almost calming down.

"No...Wait! Gwen! Wait!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Sigh, She gets too angry over everything! Urgh!"

At Gwen's Room..

"Why did she have to say she hates Duncan? All she had to do was be a little harsh, But ooh! she just had to say we should take a break!"

"Gwen! It's time for Dinner!" Gwen's brother yells..

"Shut up, Jacob!" Gwen sulks..

"Did I..yell that loud at Bridgette?" Gwen gasps..

"...Sigh..."

At Bridgette's Room..

"Her anger is out of control!" Bridgette says, throwing a pillow at the wall.

"She should just chill! Seriously!"

"KEEP IT DOWN BRIDGETTE!" her dad yells.

"S-sorry Dad.."

"Did I..yell that loud at Gwen too?" Bridgette asks herself.

"..Sigh, She deserved it!..I..think..Sigh, no she didn't.." Bridgette sobs in her pillow..

* * *

Will Bridgette and Gwen make up? what will happen in the end? Find out in the next chapter! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Apology Accepted

**Yes, I know, Last chapter was 355 words, and the first one had 1 word, thank you for the advice of telling me about the delete story button, and sorry, I'm still pretty new at this, so here's another chapter, Probably gonna be rushed too, I don't know, I've been lost in thought these days, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Apology Accepted.

**At Bridgette's House..**

"Right, Cookies are done..." Bridgette says opening the hot oven.

"Bridgette, Honey, Me and your Father are going to a restaurant tonight, so We will probably be late.."

"Okay Mom.." Bridgette gets lost in thought..

_Flash back_

_"I can't believe you hate Duncan!" _

_"I didn't mean it like that!"_

_"Oh? Then you mean Duncan is too bad? I can't be with a guy like him?"_

_"No! I didn't mean you can't be with him! I meant you should just take a break!"_

_"Maybe __we__ should just take a break too!"_

_"..Huh?.."_

_"I said, Maybe __we__ should just take a break too!'_

_"No...Wait! Gwen! Wait!"_

_End Of Flash back.._

"I don't get why she gets so mad if I talk about Duncan, and she misunderstands sometimes.." Bridgette wonders.

**At Gwen's House..**

"Hmm, Bills, Bills, A letter?" Gwen tears open the envelope.

_**'Dear Gwen,**_

_**I know you hate me right now, but I want to be friends again, Please come to my house around 12:00 PM Noon, I really wish we were best friends again.**_

_**Sincerely, Bridgette.'**_

"Hmm.." Gwen thinks..

**1 hour later..**

"Hmm, It's almost noon, I guess I should go.." Gwen says, Getting up.

**30 minutes later..**

"Alright, I'm here." Gwen rings the doorbell.

**Click**

"Gwen! You came!" Bridgette smiles.

"Yeah, I did." Gwen rolls her eyes.

"I made some cookies, and there's some Milk Tea in the cupboards I think." Bridgette says.

"Okay..I'll have some.." Gwen looks at the roof.

"Here's the cookies and Milk Tea." Bridgette comes in the roof with a tray full of cookies.

"Okay, Thanks." Gwen says taking a cookie and turning the Television on.

**5 minutes of silence..**

"Okay, so, What are we gonna talk about?" Gwen says breaking the silence...

"Oh! Right! Um, I want us to be friends again, I'll do anything to be friends again, Gwen! Look, I'm sorry I said those things, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday!" Bridgette says almost crying.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, The truth is, I came here to apologize to you also.." Gwen says.

"Wait, Really?" Bridgette looks up.

"Um yeah, So..I'm really sorry I exploded Bridgette, I just don't know what came over me, I want to be Best Friends with you again too." Gwen Apologizes.

"I accept your apology, But will you accept mine?" Bridgette asks.

"Yeah, I accept it." Gwen says.

"Thanks." Bridgette says hugging Gwen.

"Thanks also.."

"Well I gotta head home, I'll see you tomorrow at school Bridgette." Gwen says getting up.

"Bye Gwen, Here bring some of my cookies with you" Bridgette says putting the cookies in a cookie box and hands it to Gwen.

"Thanks Bridgette, I'll share this with my Brother and Mum, Bye!" Gwen waves, and walks out the door.

"Bye Gwen!" Bridgette waves before shutting the door..

"I'm glad I'm friends with Bridgette again." Gwen says.

"I'm glad I'm friends with Gwen again." Bridgette says.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yes! I completed yet, Sorry if it was short and all, As I said, I'm pretty new at this, I think my fan-fictions will get better I guess, Anyway, please review, No mean review's please, I really will make a new story soon. Bye! ~NekoNyanNyan3**


End file.
